


eternity with you

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [63]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sad with a Happy Ending, Vampire Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>U know what would be cool? I will tell u what would be cool. A fic featuring vampire!Ben. Maybe he became a chef because his sense of taste is heightened as a vampire, though he doesn't actually need it to survive. Maybe he sees food as recreational now that it's not an obligation. Or maybe, he has a taste only for blood and wants to devote his existence to helping his friends enjoy being human. Idk. I just think there's a lot of places you could go with a prompt like that ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	eternity with you

**Author's Note:**

> well that took ages, thx

Back in the year of 1867, a young Man named Benjamin just finished his last dish for the day. Prettily the dessert sat on the white plate, created into perfection.

“Last one,” Benjamin called and seconds later one of his employers snatched the plate away and brought it to the table of rich men who were sitting there, feasting like pigs on the beautiful meals. Not appreciating them.

Just swallowing it without tasting it.

With tired brown eyes, Ben watched as one of the man gulped down the dessert, cleaning the plate that took hours to prepare in mere seconds.

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” his co-worker and somehow lover muttered, sliding on the counter next to Benjamin, a grim smile on his face.

“It is. But we aren’t here to judge, Matthew. Just to serve and earn money,” Benjamin told him, brushing the last bit of flour from his shirt.

Matthew turned his head to him, eyes perpetually dark with something Benjamin could never register, and shook his head.

“They should serve us; beg for us to create food. Instead of just …” he broke off, shaking his head.

“Maybe so, but that’s not how it works, sadly,” the chef clasped Matthews shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Now let’s clean up and get out of here. There is a long day ahead of us.”

With a huff, Matthew went to work with Benjamin by his side.

* * *

 

Stepping into the cold air later, Ben drew his jacket tightly around himself. It was cold, dark and past midnight. And it was quiet on the streets of London.

Matthew stumbled behind him through the door, bright grin on his face.

“Let me walk you home,” he suddenly said, stepping up next to Ben. 

“Will you stay or go home?” Ben asked, already walking down the streets.

“Stay. I have to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing to break your pretty head over it.”

A quick kiss was passed between them before they walked further into the night.

* * *

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve told someone,” Matthew started, washing his face in the sink, already down to his underpants. Ben was on his bed, spread out and waiting for his lover to join.

“I feel special already,” Ben said as he reached a hand out to curl around Matthew as he stepped up to the bed. He fell down gracelessly, curling himself around Ben with familiarity and ease.

“Tell me,” Ben murmured, smiling up at Matthew.

“I’m a vampire,” Matthew whispered, eyes turning from dark brown to black, overtaking the whole eye like liquid. Ben shook his head. Something like that doesn’t exist. Those are tales, horror stories to make kids stay at home.

They never seemed to be real.

Until now.

“You? A... a vampire?” Ben stuttered out, cupping Matthew’s cheek with his hand in disbelief.

“Mhhmm,” Matthew ducked down, pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek.

“I want to turn you. I want to spend eternity with you,” he then said, lips ghosting over Ben’s skin until they captured his lips in a kiss. Ben’s brain went blank, only feeling their point of touch, only knowing that yes, he would like that too.

“Will it hurt?” Ben breathed between kisses, getting heated as they pressed closer together.

“An ache, where I will sink my teeth into your skin,” Matthew said, pressing his lips to Bens shoulder, smiling at the intact of breath Ben did.

“Yes. Do it.”

Ben commanded him, exposing his throat as far as he could and before he knew, pain clouded his sense for a moment before pleasure overtook his sense.

Gasping, Ben reached out to grip Matthew’s hair, pulling him closer to his now bleeding neck to feel more of this beautiful pleasure.

“More,” he whispered, breathless from a sudden orgasm that washed over him.

“I will give you everything forever,” Matthew whispered against his skin, lips tainted red and long teeth dripping blood.

* * *

 

Years went by, both of them falling into a rhythm that was perfect for them. Working during the day, never leaving the workplace until the night came upon the city, the land they worked in at the moment and then they went hunting. Not every night. But every third night a victim fell on their hands. Never killing. Just draining until they were full.

Years passed and they lived in peace, free from the hunters Matthew told him about.

But one night they found themselves surrounded, weapons drawn upon them with cold eyes staring into their direction.

“I love you,” Matthew muttered, drawing Ben behind his cold form. He was lucky they didn’t catch them sooner, lucky to have spent the last years with his lover.

“I love you too,” Ben whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears.

The hunters came closer, murmuring under their breath of beast and killers of the night, of hated creatures. Ben couldn’t stop the fear creeping into his bones.

“Forever,” he added, brushing his hand along Matthews back as they kept on backing up against the wall.  Matthew turned his head, eyes suddenly blazing with love for this companion.

“I will kill them all. Save yourself. Don’t look back. Know I loved you until my final death.”                 And with those words, he turned around, running and taking 2 hunters down in one kill and Ben stood there in that moment, hating how his dead heart hurt before he found himself jumping, running and fleeing from the bloodbath behind him.

That morning, Ben curled into their bed alone, smelling the fleeting smell of Matthew on the bed sheets with bloody tears running down his cheeks, coloring the white around him.

“You promised me a forever,” he whispered, biting his lips, sharp teeth cutting into the soft flesh there.

“You promised my eternity with you.”

* * *

 

“Do you even age?” Jamie once asked, 136 years after he was turned, with laughing eyes. But Ben felt it. He was once again getting to the point where he should close this lifetime and vanish, leaving his friend and begin from zero somewhere else.

“It’s in my genes,” he said jokingly. It truly was pumping in his stolen blood. Jamie kept ranting but Ben had long learned to tune the English man out, instead turning his attention to the food he was cooking.

Ever centuries later, it was still art, it was now seen higher than before and it was so much easier to create dishes, to create something somehow equal to human blood with enough iron to keep Ben alive and not hungry. It wasn’t the same. It would never be the same. But it was better that stealing someone’s blood.

Ben had learned the hard way that such ways could bring him down, quickly.

* * *

 

He slowly begun gravitating away from his friends, leaving calls unanswered, ignoring text messages and just coming in for work. It hurt. In none of his other lives was it so hard to cut himself off. He loved his friends, unsuspecting like they were.

The hardest part was Mike. Mike who reminds him of Matthew in his own ways, who stole his heart seconds after getting to know the teenager back then.

He was the hardest to lose too. Still coming into his apartment at random times, stealing Ben’s time and heart every time he just wanted to talk, just stop by to spend time with his best friend.

“Ben.”

Here he was again, stepping into the quiet apartment on a Thursday night, with food in one hand and the key made for him ages ago in the other.

“I’m in the kitchen,” the vampire called back, hastily gulping down the rest of his iron rich supplement. Licking his lips, Ben placed the cup in the sink, letting water run into the reddish colored mug.

“I brought food and a really bad movie that I decided was perfect for tonight.”

“We have to go to work tomorrow!” Ben reminds him and smiled when Mike walked into the kitchen, blue eyes already locking with Ben’s reddish brown orbs.

“But that’s like at 8 so it’s alright,” Mike threw the brown paper bag on the counter and Ben inhaled the heavenly smell of take out.

“If you say so.”

 Ben cursed in the back of his mind. Tomorrow was his last day at work. He already planned everything out. Leaving all the things they could need at his desk, taking everything he needed for the next few weeks of traveling and finding a new place to settle down and just vanish. Losing his phone, his identity and everything that could tie him down to London.

“Grab two forks and let’s get watching,” Mike said in a singsong voice, already walking into Ben’s living room. Ben hoped he wouldn’t noticed the lack of personal touch to the overflowing bookcase where Ben already pulled his most needed books away, or the uncommon cleanliness of the room.

“Wow. You cleaned up well in here,” Mike called and Ben groaned. Well, he just _had_ to notice didn’t he? He grabbed a fork out of his drawer and a bowl out of the cupboard to fill the steaming noodles into removing it from the plastic it came in. When he walked into the living room, Mike was already setting the movie up, playing with the remote.

“Here you go,” Ben said, placing the bowl and fork on the coffee table in front of Mike.

“Nothing for you?” he asked, pressing play. Music started and Ben relaxed into the sofa as he sat down.

“Already eaten,” He answered truthfully with a small sad smile for he knew he is going to miss this, this closeness between two friends.  His dead heart ached for it already.

They fell into a silence, broken by Mike’s sound of chewing and exhaling breaths of the two of them.

“You are cutting us off,” Mike suddenly said, 20 minutes in the movie and Ben threw a look at his friend. His face was colored with sadness, eyes somehow teary.

“Why are you cutting us off?” he asked, desperately turning to Ben with pleading look. Ben suddenly felt ripped open and he couldn’t stop his hands when they reached out to grab Mikes, squeezing them.

“I don’t know. I...” Ben cut off. He didn’t know what to say.

“Are you depressed? We can try to help.”

He couldn’t lie to Mike.

“I am not. I am pretty sure I am not depressed.”

Mike looked at their holding hands and took a deep breath.

“Tell me. Please.”

“Mike. I... I am a vampire?” It sounded more like a question. He never told anyone. He never knew how to do it. Matthew knew how. But Matthew was dead.

“Please. Don’t bullshit me,” Mike suddenly growled, scooting closer, personal spaced forgotten.

“I…” Ben stopped and concentrated.

“Please don’t freak out,” he muttered under his breath and closing his eyes. He felt the change overwhelming his body, his teeth growing longer, his eyes aching before he managed opened them once again. He knew his eyes were black, fully black.

Mike sat there; in shock as he attempts to comprehend what just happened in front of him.

“How…? What…?” he stuttered, hands flying to Ben’s face to cup his jaw. And Ben felt like he was thrown back centuries, back to the bed, back to naked skin and back to his first dip into the darker world.

“I am a vampire,” he said louder, shoulders straightening.

“You are not,” Mike squealed, eyes still locked with Ben’s, searching for the lie in them. But he didn’t find it.  Honest black eyes stared back. Suddenly, Mike changed, instead of tense and drawn in, he untwined and his fingers slid over the skin right under his eyes, touching the skin there. Ben shut his eyes momentarily, breathing in deeply to taste Mike on his tongue before he wasn’t able to anymore.

“I can’t believe you right now. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe in a few weeks. One day. But not right now,” Mike muttered, letting his hand fall down and his eyes cast away.

“Tell me everything.”

 He breathed the words quietly so much so that Ben had to strain to hear them.

“Everything?” he questioned, not knowing what he wanted to hear, not ready to expose something he never told anyone; the part of him he swore to keep locked away from spying eyes.

“Everything please,” Mike near pleaded, hands fiddling with the string of his hoodie, eyes peering from under his eyelashes and Ben melted.

 “I was young and I was in love,” he started with a deep breath.

And he didn’t stop for long minutes, ticking by like acid slowly dripping onto his cold heart with every reminder of Matthew, of the life they had.

Mike didn’t interrupt him, just sitting there with big eyes, starring at the vampire with interest, with pain, horror and empathy writing all over his face.

Ben finished and he could feel something wet running down his face. He touched it carefully and looked at his finger, red smeared along his fingertips, sharply contrasting against his pale skin.

“I’m sorry. It’s really hard for me…” he gasped, feeling the oncoming sob rising in his throat. He had to get away, to hide. He couldn’t show anyone his weakness.

Without thinking, Mike crawled forward to take his friend, a vampire who had bloody tears running down his face in his arms and held him close as the first sobs shook his whole frame, ripping his heart in many pieces as he heard the pain, the pure hurt in those agonizing sobs.

He held him for hours, ignoring when the screen of the TV turned black and when the only lights of the streetlamps and the moon were left to illuminate their faces.

“I’m sorry,” Ben said with a wrecked voice, scratchy and still filled with so many tears.

“I didn’t know I was that damaged,” Mike chuckled softly, brushing a hand through Ben’s hair before pressing a kiss to the fluffy strands.

“We all are,” Ben laughed softly, sounding more like a hiccup between sobs, but it was better.

“Let’s get you into bed,” Mike then said after he had a quick look at the digital clock by the TV. 1:13am. He hoisted Ben from the sofa where they spent the last few hours curled up together. They walked into the bedroom, Ben hanging off of his frame with unsteady feet and Mike would have laughed at the way his friend moved, but he knew how exhausting something half as bad as this could be.

“Can you... I know… I know it’s a lot to ask, but could you stay?” Ben asked as they stood on the left side of the bed, before dropping down to sit on the edge. Mike followed, pressing his thigh against Ben’s.

“Sure can. After all this, I need a good night sleep,” Mike said, rolling until he was laying on the right side of the bed.

“And you can get this with a monster at your side?” Ben murmured, dropping his trousers before mirroring Mikes move until he rested next to him.

“Well I do see my best friend who happens to be a vampire but, no monster around here,” Mike said and reached out to pull Ben into his side and letting Ben place his head on his chest. Mike accepted him. Heat blossomed in Ben’s cold chest and he had to press a smile into the fabric under his cheek.

“How old are you anyway?” he asked then, a questioned that burned on his tongue since he heard about the old England, weapons so primitive and simple.

Ben mused a second, listening to the heartbeat pounding away under his ear.

“I don’t know exactly. Back then the poor didn’t keep a birth book or anything like that. But I think I am a few years short of 150 now.  But that’s just a guess,” Ben added as an afterthought. With a quiet hum, Mike threaded his fingers though Ben’s hair.

“You are pretty old then,” he summed up and Ben chuckled.

“You could say that. But I’ve got to know some vampires who were like 400 years old and older. It was insane.”

They fell into soft spoken words just then, luring them to sleep with careful touches.

* * *

 

“Are you still going? Still leaving us behind?” Ben turned around from where he was dragging a pair of jeans over his legs. Mike was in his bed, hair ruined and cheeks stained with pillow creases. He looked so sleepy, so tired. Ben could have melted if it wasn’t for the question.

Ben hesitated and Mike sat up, blankets pooling around his waist.

“If you are going to lie, don’t answer-” Mike spoke, rubbing his eyes.

“I can’t stay here. I have to go. Me not aging is getting noticeable,” Ben settled onto the edge of the bed, reaching out to lay cold fingers on Mike’s covered knee.

“I would love to stay here. Stay with you… with the guys…”

 Mike bunched the pillow up in his hand, fingers digging into the material.

“What if you told them? Maybe…” he suggested, hopeful eyes drilling into Bens.

“Mike, you are...” he shook his head, dropping down until his forehead connected softly with Mike’s other knee.

“You have to understand. I am hunted, there are still people out there trying to kill me, looking for me. I am known. I can’t just go around and tell every single one I meet that I am a vampire and just please, understand. I want to stay. I want to be able to live a lifetime with people I love and die with them. Not survive every single one of them!” Ben ranted, ending with Mike’s hand  in his hair, petting him.

“Take me with you?” Mike asked softly, not stopping the running of his fingers over Bens head, “I’ll come with you. Wherever you go.”

“That’s not a life you want to live-” Ben started, slowly moving upwards until his face was on the same height as Mike’s.  But suddenly he wasn’t talking anymore, because lips crashed onto his, robbing his non-existent breath. His brain took its time to work out what just happen, and when it sunk in, he kissed back, fingers curling around Mike’s nape, drawing him closer until spaced vanished between the two and nothing but a hummingbird like heartbeat fluttered through the air.

Gasping, Mike drew away, pupils blown out, spit making his lips shine.

“Please,” he murmured, nudging his nose against Ben. Ben crumbled at that, his fingers tightening behind Mike’s head before they were once again crashing together.

* * *

 

_4 years later_

“You are beautiful,” Ben whispers into the quiet of their house and Mike looked up, black eyes staring back at him as he slurped another gulp of the iron rich supplement down.

“Sure am,” Mike laughed, exposing red long teeth.

“Always are and will be,” Ben added, stalking over to him until he could curl an arm around his waist, kissing him.

“Are we going out today?” Mike asked, placing the mug on the counter. There was nothing to hide here. They never had to hide here. Not in their house in the woods, hidden from anyone looking.

“Yeah. We need some food for when your new friends will visit tomorrow,” Mike groaned, hanging his head. He had forgotten that part of tomorrow.

“Why again are we inviting them?”

“Well you did. And your new colleague wanted to get to know you.”

Again, Mike groaned.

“That’s torture. Basic torture,” he bemoaned his situation.

“Don’t say that. It will be pleasant. And ….” he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> Beta : [Sahra](http://plainlyfvckedup.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
